


Love Stories in Blue Hour

by ephaporia



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, M/M, Romance, based on Indian movie Mohabbatein, each of them has their own love story, some of angsts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephaporia/pseuds/ephaporia
Summary: Choi Soobin diterima menjadi guru musik di sebuah kampus asrama pria bernama Belift College, kampus yang terkenal begitu ketat akan berbagai macam peraturan yang membelenggu, salah satunya adalah larangan akan hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta.Di sana Soobin dipertemukan dengan ketiga muridnya yang merupakan tiga sekawan dengan problema kisah cinta masing-masing. Soobin berusaha membantu mereka, namun di sisi lain ia juga harus berhadapan dengan Kim Taehyung, rektor dari Belift College yang terkenal dingin dan tirani akan peraturan yang ia buat itu.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Sunoo/Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Kudos: 6





	Love Stories in Blue Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi semuanya, aku membawakan Soobjun dengan side pairs dari Enhypen. Aku akhir2 ini kepikiran ingin membuat Soobjun berdasarkan AU film India Mohabbatein dengan side pair nya yaitu anak2 Enhypen (meskipun maaf jika bbrpa pair kalian tdk sesuai dgn pair fav kalian). Hope you enjoy it.

Di depan gerbang berdesain ala Eropa Victorian klasik itu, berdirilah seorang pria dengan tinggi semampai menghadap ke gerbang sekolah. Wajah tampannya di satu sisi terlihat manis bagaikan kelinci, namun di sisi lain juga terlihat gahar bagaikan serigala. Tak lupa dengan kacamata yang dikenakannya membingkai mata sipitnya yang tajam. Dia juga menenteng tas berisi biola di punggungnya sebagai ‘senjata’nya.

Sejenak pria berkacamata itu bernostalgia tentang masa suka dukanya selama ia pernah berada di dalam gedung di balik gerbang tersebut. Gedung yang terlihat seperti kastil Eropa jaman dulu.

“ **Apa kau sudah siap?** ” pria berkacamata tersebut menoleh ke arah pria lainnya yang juga tinggi semampai meskipun tingginya hanya beberapa senti lebih pendek dari pria tersebut. Wajahnya tak kalah tampan dan manis dengan pria berkacamata itu. Dengan bentuk mata sipit bagaikan rubah dan bibir ranumnya yang montok seperti moncong bebek dan sewarna ceri itu, dia menatap pria berkacamata itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

“ **Apa kau sudah siap berperang atas nama cinta dan menebarkan cinta di sana, Binnie-ku?** ” kata pria bermata rubah itu. Sudah jelas ‘berperang’ yang dimaksud oleh pria bermata rubah itu hanyalah metafora belaka dengan siratan lain yang hanya diketahui oleh kedua pria itu.

“Aku sudah siap, Junnie-ku.” Balas pria berkacamata yang dipanggil Binnie itu tersenyum penuh arti pada pria bermata rubah yang dipanggilnya Junnie itu.

“ **OK! Sekarang saatnya kita hadapi _big boss_ terlebih dahulu di dalam sana.**” Ujar pria yang dipanggil Junnie itu seraya menggenggam tangan pria bernama Binnie itu. Binnie itu pun membalas balik tangannya.

“ _Roger,_ Kapten!” Pria berkacamata itu tersenyum menyeringai kemudian memasuki gerbang yang entah kenapa bisa terbuka mengiringi perjalanan pria berkacamata itu. Sedangkan pria bermata rubah itu justru menghilang bagaikan debu entah ke mana setelah pria berkacamata itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ‘kastil’ tersebut.

**Love Stories**

_epha_

Sudah hampir tengah malam, suasana di peron stasiun bawah tanah kota sudah sangat sepi, hanya ada dua orang security, satu orang petugas kebersihan, dan satu orang penumpang yang terlihat sedang terlelap di salah satu bangku panjang di sisi peron, kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dada. Penumpang bermata besar bagaikan mata rusa serta berpipi tirus itu tengah mengenakan _headphone_ pada kedua telinganya. Di samping tubuhnya bersandar sebuah koper besar dan sebuah ransel yang terlihat sangat penuh.

Ketika suara sirine tanda kereta akan memasuki stasiun berbunyi, pemuda itu terbangun dari istirahatnya, topi di wajahnya terjatuh. Ia memungutnya dengan satu tangan lalu mengenakannya. Pemuda itu sedikit mengernyit ketika cahaya dari kejauhan datang menyapa mata lelahnya, ia mengalungkan _headphone_ nya di leher sambil menatap taat ke arah kereta.

Kereta itu berhenti dan pintu di hadapannya terbuka, keluarlah seorang penumpang laki-laki yang juga membawa koper besar yang sama persis dengan milik pemuda bermata besar tadi. Dari sepanjang koridor kereta, hanya satu penumpang.

Wajahnya terlihat maskulin dengan muka lonjongnya yang kokoh, garis rahang tajam, tulang pipi cekung, mata sipit yang tajam, hidung mancung, bibir tebal dengan sudut bibir yang lancip, serta warna rambut brunet. Dari fitur wajah tersebut, ia tampak tak terlihat seperti Asia tulen, sehingga di mata pemuda bermata besar itu mengira bahwa pemuda lain yang baru saja turun dari kereta itu tampak seperti blasteran Asia-Kaukasia.

Pemuda tadi menghampiri pemuda bermata besar yang masih terlihat sangat lelah, ia tersenyum manis seraya berucap sambil menunjuk koper yang serupa dengan kepunyaannya, “Belift? Belift College?”

“Iya.” Jawab pemuda bermata besar itu sambil menepuk kopernya. Ia berusaha bangun meskipun rasa kantuknya masih belum pergi sepenuhnya untuk menyambut pemuda baru itu. Sesekali ia menguap itu melepaskan kantuknya sejenak.

Ia tampak terkejut sesaat setelah berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda blasteran itu. Tinggi badan pemuda blasteran itu ternyata tidak setinggi kesan pertama dari pemuda bermata besar itu. Malah lebih pendek daripada tinggi badannya. Meskipun begitu ia tetap menyambutnya dengan ramah saat pemuda blasteran itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk perkenalan diri.

“ _Annyeonghaseo_ , perkenalkan. Namaku Jake. Jake Shim.” Pemuda blasteran tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian melanjutkan perkenalan dirinya. “Tapi kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Koreaku, Shim Jaeyoon, jika kau mau.”

Pemuda bermata besar itu menyambut jabatan tangannya sambil memperkenalkan diri pula. “ _Annyeonghaseo_ , namaku Heeseung. Lee Heeseung.”

Pemuda bermata besar bernama Heeseung kemudian bergeser sedikit memberikan tempat di bangku panjang peron itu agar Jake bisa duduk di tempat tersebut.

Keduanya tidak terlibat dalam percakapan yang panjang, Heeseung dan Jake sama-sama sibuk dengan bawaannya. Setelah beberapa saat, keduanya sama-sama bersandar pada dinding peron lalu terlelap menunggu jemputan dari pihak Belift College.

Setelah beberapa menit terlelap, mereka pun terbangun karena suara sirine kereta yang akan berhenti pada stasiun itu. Heeseung menegakkan duduknya, sedangkan Jake sibuk dengan ranselnya yang tak sengaja terjatuh di kakinya.

Heeseung dan Jake mendongak saat pintu kereta di hadapan mereka terbuka. Kemudian keluarlah sosok pemuda lain yang juga menyeret sebuah koper serupa dengan mereka. Pemuda berwajah Asia dengan mata elangnya dan surai pirang hasil dari cat rambut itu menguap mulutnya lebar sekali seraya meregangkan otot-otot lengannya, sepertinya ia juga baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ketika pintu kereta tertutup, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah kereta yang berjalan perlahan. “ _Thank goodness_! Kereta terakhir, _thanks for the journey_!” pemuda bersurai pirang itu bersorak dengan aksen Amerika nya sambil melambai ke arah kereta yang hampir menghilang di ujung rel. senyuman di wajahnya tertarik lebar sekali, selebar ia menguap tadi.

Sementara Heeseung dan Jake, setelah melihat kelakuan aneh pemuda itu, mereka saling berpandangan lalu melempar senyum satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya mereka berdiri untuk menyambut pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Menyadari ada dua sosok lainnya di belakangnya, pemuda itu bergegas berbalik sambil menyeret kopernya riang.

“ _Hi guys_! Ehm- Belift?” pemuda bersurai pirang itu sontak menunjuk koper keduanya, lalu bertanya dengan riang. Keduanya – Heeseung dan Jake – menganggukkan kepala bersamaan.

“ _Cool!_ ” pemuda bersurai pirang itu menjulurkan tangannya hendak berjabat tangan, “Namaku Jay, Jay Park!”

“Hee–”

“Jak–”

Dengan reflek Heeseung dan Jake juga menjulurkan tangan dan menyebutkan nama mereka bersamaan. Keduanya berpandangan sejenak, kemudian beralih memandang Jay, sementara ia tidak ambil pusing dengan itu semua, ia menjabat kedua tangan itu bersamaan. “ _Okay!_ ” Sampai akhirnya mereka bertiga tertawa melihat kekonyolan sikap mereka.

“ _Neomu bangapta, guys_! Seru Jay sambil tersenyum manis.

Malam semakin larut, namun jemputan dari pihak kampus belum juga datang. Tapi itu tidak berarti mereka kembali terlelap seperti beberapa saat lalu. Kehadiran Jay ternyata membawa suasana ceria di antara ketiganya. Mereka pun saling berbincang satu sama lain, menceritakan kampung halaman masing-masing. Sesekali berbagi tawa.

Dari bincang-bincang tersebut, Heeseung dapat menangkap informasi tentang kedua teman barunya mengenai kehidupan mereka di luar negeri.

Jake yang ia kira seorang blasteran Asia-Kaukasia rupanya merupakan orang Korea tulen, sangat meleset dari dugaan awalnya selama ini. Jake bahkan lahir di Korea Selatan. Namun saat berumur sembilan tahun, ia kemudian pindah ke Australia bersama keluarganya dan menetap di sana. Setelah bertahun-tahun hidup di Australia, ia kemudian memutuskan kembali ke Korea seorang diri untuk mengenyam pendidikan tingginya di sini setelah mendapatkan restu dari orang tuanya, sekaligus untuk mengenang masa kecilnya di Korea sebelum akhirnya pindah ke luar negeri.

Sedangkan Jay ia ketahui bernama Korea Park Jongseong itu memang lahir dan besar di Amerika. Tak perlu heran dari gaya bicaranya dan tingkah lakunya terlihat _swag_ ala orang Amerika. Terkadang ia sering mencampur bicara bahasa Koreanya dengan bahasa Inggrinya karena kosakata Koreanya masih terhitung kurang daripada Jake yang sama-sama tinggal di luar negeri.

Jay bersekolah di sini tentu saja atas paksaan orang tuanya agar Jay bisa belajar bahasa Korea sekaligus tata krama dan etika orang Korea mengingat gaya hidup Jay sudah banyak terpengaruh budaya Amerika yang terlalu bebas sehingga tidak sesuai dengan budaya ketimuran orang tua mereka yang Korea tulen. Tentu saja awalnya Jay menolak keras tinggal di Korea karena ia pasti akan kehilangan kebebasannya. Namun ia mau tak mau harus bersekolah di Korea sesuai titah orang tuanya karena ancaman bahwa ia tak akan diberi uang saku kalau masih _ngotot_ melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika.

Jadi di antara mereka bertiga, hanya Heeseung sendiri yang belum pernah merasakan kehidupan di luar negeri manapun, bahkan hanya sekedar pergi ke satu negara lain selain di Korea. Ada sedikit rasa minder dalam diri Heeseung, namun ia tepis pikiran buruk itu karena tak enak hati jika sampai diketahui kedua temannya itu.

“Umm… mungkin sepertinya kita harus membiasakan diri berbicara bahasa Korea secara penuh mengingat kita tinggal di Korea. Tidak semua orang Korea bisa mengerti bahasa Inggris kita apalagi di Korea beberapa dari mereka tak suka diajak berbicara pakai bahasa Inggris.” Tukas Jake sembari menatap ke arah Heeseung. Sepertinya Jake menyadari kalau Heeseung sedikit minder dengan bahasa Inggris mereka dan pengalaman mereka tinggal di luar negeri.

“ _It’s OK_ , Jake. Tak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku paham bahasa Inggris kok. Aku juga paham apa yang kalian bicarakan dengan bahasa Inggris.” Kata Heeseung tenang.

“ _Really?! Ah, I’m sorry_ … Kupikir aku terlalu banyak bicara bahasa Inggris di sini. Mungkin kau tak terlalu paham bahasa kami. _My Korean language is so lack, you know?_ ” kata Jay sedikit merasa bersalah namun ia masih reflek berbicara campur bahasa Inggris dan Korea.

“ _Don’t worry, Jay. I know that you have hard time with Korean_. Aku juga paham bahasa Inggris karena aku pernah belajar saat mempersiapkan diri mengikuti tes Bahasa Inggris untuk mengenyam pendidikan di luar negeri.” jelas Heeseung.

“Ah! Begitu rupanya… lantas, apakah kau sudah memiliki rencana ke luar negeri selanjutnya untuk ke depannya mungkin setelah lulus dari Belift College, Heeseung hyung? Seperti bekerja di luar negeri atau melanjutkan program magister?” tanya Jake penasaran.

“Sayangnya tidak…” Heeseung menghela nafas sejenak. “Tes bahasa Inggris yang kuambil saat itu bukan untuk bekerja atau bahkan mengambil pendidikan tinggi sehabis lulus kuliah. Itu kugunakan untuk mengenyam sekolah menengah atas di Amerika. Namun tampaknya rencana itu tidak pernah terjadi, apalagi mungkin aku tidak akan pernah ke sana meskipun lulus dari sini.” Jawab Heeseung tenang namun tersirat nada kekecewaannya pada dirinya sendiri.

“ _Why?_ ” tanya Jay sedikit khawatir melihat raut wajah Heeseung berubah menjadi masam.

“Ayahku melarangku pergi jauh-jauh darinya apalagi menentang keras rencanaku bersekolah di luar negeri, mengingat ayahku menjadi _single parent_ setelah perceraian kedua orang tuaku dan aku harus tinggal dengan ayahku. Ayahku beralasan bahwa ia tak mau aku jauh-jauh darinya. Itulah mengapa ia membatalkan rencanaku ke Amerika beberapa tahun yang lalu, bahkan ayahku yang berinisiatif menyekolahkanku di Belift College.” Cerita Heeseung. Jake dan Jay hanya terdiam mendengar kisah Heeseung yang terdengar cukup pilu itu.

“Tapi jangan khawatir! Aku sekarang sudah bertemu dengan kalian dengan latar belakang kalian masing-masing. Aku serasa seperti bersekolah di luar negeri dan bertemu teman-teman dari berbagai belahan dunia.” Canda Heeseung diselingi tawa khasnya. Jake dan Jay yang terperangah dengan perubahan _mood_ Heeseung kini ikut tertawa bersama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari pertemuan mereka yang terasa singkat itu di stasiun, akan menjadi persahabatan yang abadi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
